


[Podfic] By the Rivers of Babylon

by Podfixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Declarations Of Love, English Accent, Exile, First Kiss, Longing, M/M, Pining, Pining Sherlock, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Reunions, Soundcloud, sherlock POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: Sherlock goes back to Serbia, and endures exile, boredom/torture, and a certain chemical defect, for the sake of one person and three improbable words.





	[Podfic] By the Rivers of Babylon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verdant_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdant_fire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By the Rivers of Babylon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884993) by [verdant_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdant_fire/pseuds/verdant_fire). 

> Many thanks to verdant_fire for permission to pod.  
I have a sneaky suspicion this is the very last 'read by Lockedinjohnlock', should anyone want to read the last rites!!
> 
> Music: Reflexions by Dan Skinner and Adam Skinner


End file.
